Apuesta
by Nekoloid-chan
Summary: Tras perder una apuesta, el castigo de Luka es vestirse como hombre durante una semana. Conoce a Miku, una chica a la que un hombre estaba molestando. ¿Cómo le dirá lo que en realidad es?


**Neko: Querido lector loco? edgichi? Si estás leyendo esto... el fic es para ti! Siento que sea corto y algo malo, tu estabas impaciente y yo tenía prisa xD**

* * *

-Cómo hemos llegado a esto? – pregunta una chica mientras su pecho es enrollado con unas vendas

-Yo te lo explico, mi querida Luka – respondió la castaña dejando el rollo de vendaje en una mesita – Todo empezó…

_Luka, Meiko y Kaito estaban en un bar lleno de gente. Estaban acostumbrados al olor del tabaco, el humo y el alcohol, estaban acostumbrados a que la gente chillara cuando algún jugador de su equipo favorito de futbol marcaba un gol. Y también estaban acostumbrados a que Meiko dijera tonterías por la borrachera que tenía_

_-Luka – la apuntó con el dedo – deja de moverte! Escúchame!_

_-Pero Meiko, no me estoy moviendo – apoyó su brazo en la mesa – Eres tú, que estás muy borracha, mejor deja la cerveza ya – agarró el vaso de su amiga y se lo apartó, pero ésta fue más rápida (Luka aun no podía ni creerlo en su estado) y se lo llevó a los labios, vaciándolo y riendo orgullosa_

_-Hagamos una apuesta – hipó – Si tú me ganas bebiendo, entonces haré lo que quieras, pero si gano yo: harás lo que YO quiera. Me has entendido?- levantó la mano al ver pasar a un camarero. Éste con algo de miedo se acercó y preparó la libreta y el bolígrafo – Lo haremos con chupitos! Camarero, esto es una apuesta así que traiga la botella y muchos vasos! AHORA!_

_-Deberías tratarlo mejor… al fin y al cabo te está aguantando todo el rato – apoyó la cabeza en su mano y miró al pobre camarero irse – además… yo nunca he aceptado eso_

_-Vamos, Luka, vas a ganar, mira como está! – ambos la miraron. La castaña estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, casi dormida – un vasito más y estará dormida del todo_

_El camarero volvió poco después con una bandeja de plata llena de pequeños vasos y una botella del alcohol que habían pedido. Colocó la mitad de los vasos cerca de Luka y la otra mitad cerca de la ya borracha Meiko. Empezó a servir, la gente desviando su vista de la pequeña pantalla para ver a este par de chicas, algunos rodeando la mesa. Ambas vieron como los pequeños vasos iban llenándose, buscando a veces la mirada de la otra. Cuando el último vaso se llenó, Kaito dio la orden de comenzar._

_-Esta pelea no es justa! Mira como está esa! – señaló un ''invitado'' a Meiko, otros animaban a Luka, pero nadie estaba callado. Los vasos iban vaciándose rápidamente, a veces al camarero no le daba tiempo de llenar uno cuando otro ya estaba vacío – Qué le pasa a la peli rosa?! – Luka iba disminuyendo el ritmo, sus mejillas rojas, hipidos, mareos, ganas de vomitar – No me digas que va a perder!?_

_La peli rosa agarró la segunda botella que el hombre había abierto, se subió sobre la mesa y empezó a mover la botella de arriba abajo – __**Champagne shower! – **__gritó y tiró el líquido a todos los de alrededor. Todos empezaron a reír cuando, tras el grito de la joven, pusieron la famosa canción de LMFAO de la que venía la frase. Mientras eso ocurría, Meiko ya había ganado la apuesta_

-Y después de eso, cuando despertaste yo ya tenía mi castigo preparado – su sonrisa se extendía de oreja a oreja – así es como, por una semana entera empezando desde hoy, te vestirás de hombre!

-Recuerdo todo eso como si hubiera sucedido ayer… bueno, solo hasta el trozo donde nos sirven la bebida, lo otro…

-Eso pasó ayer, Luka, y no miento, eso pasó! Pregúntale a Kaito, creo que tiene una foto de ti meneando la botella

Quedaron, después de las risas, en silencio. Meiko siguió envolviendo el pecho de la peli rosa para que quedara lo más plano posible. Kaito entró, en muy mal momento, diciendo que ya tenía la peluca de pelo corto, puesto que sería muy cruel tener que cortarle el pelo a la pobre chica por una tontería. Luka buscó entre la ropa de Kaito algo que pudiera venirle. Iba sacando las prendas y dejándolas sobre la cama, eran ropas formales

-Enserio Luka, busca ropa más callejera! – gritó la castaña tirando la ropa escogida por la peli rosa al suelo – ven aquí! – sacó lo que creía mejor y entre eso la dejó escoger

-No podemos cambiar el castigo?

-Pero si siendo mujer ya pareces un hombre! Que más te da? Te viene como anillo al dedo – salió de la habitación antes de que su amiga la matara y la dejó vestirse en paz. Poco después un chico peli rosa, con una camiseta de manga corta, por encima una sudadera con cremallera, pantalones vaquero ajustados pero no demasiado y unos zapatos converse negros, salió de la habitación – Oh dios, no tendrás un hermano gemelo al que hayas metido en el armario para cambiarte por él, verdad?

-No… soy yo, Meiko… enserio no podemos cambiar esto? Me da vergüenza

-No vamos a cambiarlo, te queda perfecto, no tienes ni idea de lo que haría contigo si tuvieras lo que hay que tener ahí abajo – se mordió el labio y miró la asustada cara que tenía su amiga – solo bromeo! Yo tengo a mi Kaito, verdad? – el nombrado la miró como si no supiera de que hablaba – VERDAD? – y con eso él asintió – Oh! Por cierto… ahora te llamaremos Luki y tendrás que agravar la voz para que parezca la de un hombre! Con esto… a la discoteca!

-QUE!?

* * *

Kaito y Meiko no dejaban de reírse, desde que habían entrado en el local las chicas no paraban de acercarse a su peli rosa amigo. Todas querían bailar con él, beber, hablar o lo que ponía en peligro a Luka (o mejor dicho Luki durante una semana) querían llevarlo a una habitación. Cuando al fin se calmaron las cosas, la pareja fue a la pista, donde estaban todos, a bailar, mientras Luki se quedó sentado dando la espalda a barman para ver como bailaban sus amigos. La ristra de taburetes que había a sus lados estaba vacía, excepto uno, que fue el que le llamó la atención, ya que, un hombre algo fuerte estaba intentando llevarse a vete-tú-a-saber-donde a una chica peli turquesa unos años más joven.

Luki se levantó y se acercó al hombre y la chica, si pasaba algo no iba a quedarse parado. Cuanto más se acercaba más alto se escuchaban los gritos y los ''déjame!'' de la chica. El peli rosa agarró suavemente la muñeca de la niña y la acercó hacia él. El hombre le miró con mala cara pero Luki no iba a rajarse por eso

-Que te pasa, tío? Búscate a otra! Esta me la he pillado yo! – gritó extendiendo el brazo para volverla a atrapar

-Disculpe, caballero, pero esta señorita es para nada un objeto

-Vamos, tío, no me vengas con esas – estampó su puño en la palma de su otra mano e hizo fuerza para que crujieran los dedos – aparta

-Voy a decirlo de una manera cortés pero que me entiendas… si no dejas a la chica, despídete de tu descendencia – sonrió provocando que el hombre se enfadara más

-Voy a partirte la cara de niña que tienes, tío! Solo apártate y deja que me divierta!

-Veo que no entiendes si no te hablan en el idioma de los puños… - gente rodeándolos como ya pasó en el bar. Luki se quitó la sudadera y la meció delante de la cara del hombre, como si de un toro se tratara

-Deja de mofarte y vámonos, Luki! – gritó Meiko desde el circulo

-No, Meiko, voy a divertirme un rato – tiró la sudadera y se puso en guardia, con un puño protegiendo la cara y el otro el torso – guarda eso de momento

La chica se acercó al peli rosa y le agarró el brazo, como pidiéndole que no hiciera nada, que ya había hecho suficiente con salvarla del idiota. Pero éste solo la apartó, siempre con cuidado, y le sonrió como si no pasara nada. Meiko le susurró a Kaito un ''lo va a matar…'' y el idiota se abalanzó sobre él. Luki esquivó fácilmente el ataque, primero observaría la forma de ataque de su enemigo y luego atacaría. Por lo visto y para su suerte, el hombre tenía mucho músculo pero poca cabeza pues atacaba y donde diera dio

-Vamos cobarde! Deja de huir! Ataca! – le gritó mientras le lanzaba otro golpe

-Tú lo has pedido – se quedó completamente quieto, esperando que volviera a abalanzarse sobre él. Como había previsto así lo hizo el hombre, corrió hacia él para atacarle pero antes de si quiera llegar, Luki pegó con la rodilla en esa parte que tanto les duele a los hombres – Te has vuelto aburrido – Su voz cambió a una no tan amable, la música cambió a una más agresiva. Cuando después del impacto en cierta parte el hombre se agachó por el dolor, Luki dio un puñetazo en la barbilla y el golpeado cayó al suelo – Te dije que la dejaras y, no hiciste caso… - se sentó sobre él y preparó el puño. Antes de llegar a rozarle, miró a su alrededor. La gente gritaba que lo hiciera, sus amigos tenían cara de ''ya sabía que esto pasaría'' y la chica cara asustada. Se levantó, él/ella no era así, mientras se quedó mirando al hombre tapándose como podía para protegerse, unos hombres trajeados de negro y con gafas de igual color comenzaron a venir y a sacar a Luki de allí

Se sentó en el borde de la acera con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Nunca había tenido que golpear a nadie por otra persona. Esa otra persona, sin él darse cuenta, se acercó por detrás tímidamente – Um… - Luki se giró a verla y dio unos toques al suelo para que se sentara a su lado – Gracias por… salvarme de ese… hombre… um…

-Lukai- Luki, que diga… estoy algo nervioso – rió nervioso, casi daba su verdadero nombre en vez de el falso – no ha sido nada, no podía dejar que algo te pasara – la chica se sonrojó – podría saber tu nombre?

-Miku…

-Tú no tienes edad o al menos no lo aparentas para estar aquí

-Tengo 17, unas amigas me colaron y bueno… - podían escuchar como la música cambiaba a una lenta, la típica canción en la que se baila agarrado y muy junto a tu pareja

-Ya veo… Siempre ha sido fácil colarse en la disco. Creo que se te van a quitar las ganas de volver a venir por un tiempo – rió – te acompaño a casa, vamos

-Gracias

Fueron caminando lentamente, Luki se dejaba llevar por su acompañante. De tanto en tanto el silencio se rompía. El peli rosa la miró de reojo: estaba abrazándose a sí misma para conservar el calor que quedaba. Le pasó por la cabeza la idea de quitarse la sudadera y ponerla sobre sus hombros pero ¿Dónde estaba la prenda de ropa antes mencionada? Ya recordaba, se la dio a Meiko antes de lo del tío ese… Qué podía hacer para que la chica no tuviera frío? No iba a abrazarla de la nada y decirle: estabas temblando como una hoja, así que pensé… No, mucho menos cuando la conoce de hace un rato, además ella le miraría mal.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a la casa de su acompañante. Ésta simplemente se paró y se le quedó mirando tímidamente, no sabiendo si dar el paso o no. Ninguno quería despedirse ¿Quién sabe si volverán a encontrarse? Entonces otra idea se le pasó a Luki por la cabeza: Pedirle el Face. Pero… no iba a ser raro?

-Estoy muy agradecida, por lo que has hecho por mi… - habló al fin la peli turquesa – Yo… me gustaría volver a verte en algún otro momento, si aun quieres… por eso… tienes algo con lo que poder contactar?

Sonrió – Hoy en día ¿Quién no va a tener algo con lo que comunicarse? – sacó del bolsillo de los pantalones un móvil – Supongo que tienes Whatsapp…

-Claro! – ambas intercambiaron números y, tras un rato de silencio, se despidieron – Nos vemos

Caminando de vuelta a su casa puso su mente en funcionamiento de nuevo. Estaba alegre porque podría volver a ver a esa chica. Una tuerca comenzó a girar más rápido en su cabeza e hizo 'click' En su Whatsapp hay una foto de ella! Sacó el móvil y mientras cambiaba la foto rezaba para que Miku no hubiera visto dicha imagen

* * *

En medio de la noche su móvil comenzó a sonar infinitas veces. Agarró el aparato con ganas de estamparlo contra la pared y miró quien podría estar ametrallándole a mensajes a estas horas. Era Miku que, en vez de escribir el mensaje de un tirón, escribió como aquel que dice por palabras. Leyó el último mensaje _me va mal el whatsapp _y comenzó a reír. Envió uno de vuelta, en parte para que le sonara en medio de la noche, como a ella y en parte porque al día siguiente tal vez no se acordaría de lo que tenía que hacer

Dejó el aparato encima de la mesita de noche y se tumbó. Ahora le quedaba menos para acabar con el castigo. No se estaba mal vestido como hombre, era bastante cómodo, pero ella prefería (aunque fuera poco femenina) ser como ella nació.

* * *

Al día siguiente, con la ayuda de Meiko, Luka volvió a transformarse en Luki. Hoy iba a ir a, como decía la castaña, una cita con Miku. De camino al lugar acordado Luki pensó en qué le diría a Miku cuando su castigo acabara. Mientras piensa en las distintas formas de decirle que en realidad es una mujer llamada Luka y que se vistió de chico por una apuesta, alguien le llama

-Cómo envías un mensaje a las 4 am? – preguntó Miku fingiendo estar enfadada pero no le salía muy bien, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Cómo me llegan 10 mensajes tuyos a las 3:50 am de la noche? – preguntó y vio a la chica bajar la cabeza avergonzada – No te preocupes. Bien! Elige dónde quieres ir!

Fueron a mirar tiendas (como no). Si hubiera sido un hombre de verdad en este mismo momento Luki estaría pensando en sus cosas, pero la verdad es que estaba muy entretenido mirando las cosas que la peli turquesa le enseñaba. Fueron incluso a la sección de hombres, donde la peli turquesa le dijo que se probara algo, que quería hacerle un regalo por lo del día anterior. ¿Cómo decirle que no quería nada porque no se lo iba a poner ya que era una chica? Esto puso en un pequeño problemilla al peli rosa. Tras decirle varias veces que no hacía falta, pasaron a ir al cine.

Si hubiera sido hombre de verdad, ahora la película que estaba viendo tal vez le resultaría cursi y empalagosa por la cantidad de romance que hay y preferiría una de acción o algo así. Pero la realidad es que le gustaba, pero aun le gustaba más ver a su compañera llorar por lo tierno que parecía todo

-Ah… me gustaría vivir un romance como ese…

Tras el cine fueron a por un helado, Miku insistió en comprarlo ya que no le había permitido comprar nada anteriormente. Fueron a un parque a terminar tranquilamente lo que les quedaba de día. Había sido divertido y Luki cada vez temía más el día en que tuviera que decirle a la chica de su lado que era una mujer.

Se citaron para el siguiente día, a la misma hora y con eso, se despidieron por hoy

* * *

Al día siguiente el peli rosa se presentó ante Miku con un ramo de rosas. Recordó las palabras de la chica diciendo que le gustaría vivir tal romance y recordando lo que vio compró lo que ahora le ofrecía. No sabía ni porque había comprado las flores solo sintió que debía hacerlo, igual que sentía que tenía que hacer vivir a la chica peli turquesa lo que quería

También recordó que en la película la pareja montaba en una barca y admiraban el paisaje ,iluminado por la luz de la luna, que se les daba. Lo más parecido a barca que había por los alrededores era los cisnes que se alquilan para dar una vuelta por el lago. Tampoco era de noche, pero igualmente iban a montar.

Subió al cisne y ayudó a la peli turquesa que solo reía. Era algo ridículo ver al peli rosa intentando mantener el equilibrio, agarrado con una mano a la cabeza del animal y ofreciéndole ayuda para subir. Una vez sentados uno al lado del otro Luki miró el volante y los pedales. Realmente iba a hacer el ridículo ahora. Comenzó a darle a los pedales rápidamente sin saber que Miku también tenía unos para ayudarle a hacer que el cacharro se moviera. Nunca antes en su vida había tocado un volante así que la barca iba haciendo zigzag. Hizo una nota mental: jamás volvería a montar en este bicho

Después del paseo y de volver a hacer el ridículo para ayudar a salir a la peli turquesa quien no paraba de reír, fueron a casa ya que habían pasado la tarde entera en medio del lago hablando

* * *

Así pasaron los días, con Luki haciendo regalos y cosas románticas como bien Miku quería que pasara alguna vez (él/ella nunca supo si la peli turquesa dijo eso como una indirecta para que lo hiciera) hasta que llegó el día en que nunca más volvería a existir el Luki que la chica conocía y pasaría a ser Luka

-Cómo voy a decírselo? – preguntó yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación casi tirándose de los pelos

-Si quieres puedes seguir vistiéndote de chico, a mi no me importa – reía Meiko – Ve allí como hombre y vuelve como mujer

-Quieres que vaya allí y le diga: oh mira! No soy un tío, tengo peluca y mis tetas están contenidas por una venda, boing boing! Mientras me quito todo?!

-No es mala idea, boing boing

-Realmente te odio… - y así fue como comenzó a vestirse por última vez del sexo opuesto

* * *

Se presentó allí donde habían quedado y le dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirle. La cara de Miku mostraba preocupación y la de Luka? Buah! Esa cara era un mapa! Se metieron en una portería y Luki vigiló que nadie viera

-Esto es muy importante… espero que no pienses mal de mí por lo que vas a ver a continuación – dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa lentamente. Miku comenzó a pensar mal, pero no de la manera que decía el peli rosa

-O-oye no es muy pronto para esto? Es d-decir s-solo nos conocemos de u-una semana…

-Eing? – dejó de desabrochar la camisa para mirarla – N-no es eso lo que quiero decirte – desvió la mirada y continuó. Miku se asustó al ver el vendaje en el pecho del chico pero vio raro el pequeño bulto – realmente no soy lo que ves – dejó salir su voz normal – No soy un hombre, todo esto fue por una apuesta que hice con una amiga y perdí – se quitó la peluca y su verdadero cabello se dejó ver – Hoy es la última vez que hago esto…

-Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo? – preguntó sorprendida – Podrías habérmelo dicho! Nada habría cambiado! – salió de allí y Luka, paralizada, se quedó allí hasta que la noche se hizo presente

* * *

Al día siguiente Meiko y Kaito sacaron a la peli rosa para animarla. Volvieron a la discoteca donde hubo todo el jaleo. Como cuando era hombre, Luka tenía mucha popularidad entre los varones de la discoteca. Meiko intentó hacerla bailar, divertirse, conocer a nuevas personas, pero nada animaba a la chica, quien acabó sentándose en el mismo taburete de la misma forma que la primera vez, mirando cómo bailaba la gente y sin nadie a sus lados

O eso creía. Se escucharon gritos de una chica gritando que la dejaran, una voz familiar. Giró la vista ¿No había visto esto antes? Claro, era el mismo hombre molestando a la misma chica. Se levantó y puso la mano en el hombro del gorila.

-No aprendes

-De que hablas? – miró a la peli turquesa y de nuevo a Luka – Oye, tú no estás nada mal, mucho mejor que ésta… - soltó a Miku y comió con la mirada a la peli rosa

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti – cruzó tanto piernas como brazos dándole una mirada de superioridad al hombre – Mira, si te hubieras comportado, ahora yo no estaría aquí a punto de mandarte al hospital… pero como no lo has hecho… - gente se acumuló a su alrededor – vaya, tenemos visita

-PIKE! – gritaba la gente animándolos a hacer algo

-Vamos Luka! Pike! – gritaba su amigo peli azul desde el ''público'' y siendo golpeado por Meiko – Au…

-Ya ves lo que pide la gente – con el dedo le indicó al idiota que se acercara y éste, enfadado, así lo hizo. Le bastó una pequeña patadita a los pies para hacerle caer. La gente pedía más violencia pero Luka solo pelea para defender a sus seres queridos o a ella misma, nunca por placer o para divertir a los demás ¿le veían cara de atracción, tal vez? Apoyó su pie entre la entre pierna del hombre y comenzó a pisar, cada vez más fuerte – Eres asqueroso… y un idiota – el hombre se retorcía y suplicaba que por favor le dejara, que no lo volvería a hacer – Quién me dice que tus palabras son ciertas? Podría asegurarme si…

-No, no, no! Tía enserio, no me vas a UGH! volver a ver el AU pelo, lo pro- GAHH!

Unos hombres trajeados, uno era muy musculoso, el matón, supuso Luka, el otro era más normal, el cerebrito, pensó, vinieron hacia ella para llevársela, como la última vez. Una vez se fue la peli rosa, todo volvió a la normalidad. Miku salió a verla, dejando atrás a la gente que se reía del grandullón porque una mujer le había ganado.

-Oh! Bien! Ya no se me permite la entrada! Pues no me importa!

-La próxima vez pensará las cosas antes de hacerlas

-No habría hecho eso si hicierais vuestro trabajo como dios manda! – se sentó en el borde de la acera esperando a calmarse. A su lado se sentó la peli turquesa, quien reía entre dientes – Sí, ríete, encima que lo hago por ti, ríete – apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano enfadada

-Es que… ha sido gracioso volver a ver la cara de ese hombre desfigurada por el horror y el dolor – poco a poco fue calmando su risa. Miró de nuevo a Luka – Siento lo de la otra vez… es solo que… pensaba que confiabas en mi lo suficiente como para decirme que… bueno, pues eso, que eras en realidad una mujer disfrazada de hombre por una apuesta

-No es que no confiara en ti, pero… tenía miedo de lo que pudieras pensar de mi, miedo a que te pudieras alejar de mí y… el último día no me quedó más remedio, por eso te lo dije ahí, en vez de al principio, quería disfrutar de tu compañía aunque fuera poco tiempo – bajó la mirada con tristeza

-Nunca pensaría mal de ti, nunca te tendría miedo… - y como siempre en las discotecas, una canción lenta comenzó a escucharse – porque me gustas

-Querría bailar conmigo, señorita? – le ofreció la mano mientras se inclinaba un poco. Miku, sin hablar, le agarró la mano y la otra la puso en el hombro de la peli rosa, ésta puso su mano libre en la cintura de su compañera de baile y la acercó más hacia ella. Apoyó la frente sobre la de la más baja, ambas tenían una sonrisa boba en la cara. Y mientras la música seguía sonando, la luna iluminándolas y las estrellas observándolas, se dieron un tierno beso

* * *

-Ves?! Te lo dije! Luka parece más hombre que mujer – dijo Meiko obligando a Kaito a que mirara, éste desviaba la vista queriendo dar algo de privacidad a las chicas

-Déjalas y baila conmigo – tiró de ella hacia él e imitaron a las chicas – Meiko quieres mirarme a mí y dejar a Luka con su novia?!

-Aburrido ¬¬

* * *

**Miku: Neko... dónde está Luka?**

**Neko: la tiene uno de mis lectores TnT la necesitoooo**

**Miku: tú para que la quieres ¬¬ y porqué estás tan delgada?**

**Neko: (oh dios... no voy a decirle que es porque sus puerros me asquean y necesito a Luka para que me alimente con comida de verdad) Etto porque estoy haciendo más ejercicio de lo normal**

**Miku: a quien le importa! yo quiero a Luka!**

**Neko: pero si tú...**

**Miku: que te calles! D':**

**Neko: *dando palmaditas en la espalda* vamos, vamos... me dijo que si le daba una historia me daba a Luka... y tengo algo bueno para ti! se ha librado de Gakupo!**

**Miku: eso me importa un puerro! yo quiero a Luka**

**Neko: si ya está así ahora no quiero ni imaginar en sus días de...**

**Miku: dilo y te corto la cola y las orejas e.e**

**Neko: oh dios! oh dios! devuélveme a Luka si quieres más historias! *sale corriendo con Miku detrás* adiós y gracias por leer .'**


End file.
